


Lil' Doll

by Ruquas



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel in a skirt, Jake appreciates the view, Light Crossdressing, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: The date between Ezekiel and Jake went well.A little, slighty smutty sequel forLayla_93sfic.





	Lil' Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters aren‘t my own property. I didn‘t create them nor did I help to create them. I‘m just playing with them and give them back.
> 
> This is a sequel fic from another story which [ can be found here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353831%22). It is not necessary to read the fic but it's a really cute one!

He tried it. But since he ‘lend’ the skirt again he was ashamed. He wouldn‘t even know why. It was not the first time he wore that damn skirt today. But now, at this moment, he just felt vulnerable. The reason stand just a few feet away, grinning and watching him. Like prey. 

“I knew that it would fit you even after the shortening”, Jake growled but didn’t came up to him. Ezekiel just shook his head, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. If Cassandra knew that he wore her skirt again, without her permission – he didn’t knew what her reaction would be. Either she would laugh at him or would never talk to him again. He didn’t knew what he would prefer.

“Yeah, great, can I now get out of it and we can just get to the fun part?”, Ezekiel asked, trying to sound as confident as he would like to be. He failed. He could hear it and he could see it in Jake’s eyes which landed on his front side where he could see the bulge in the skirt.

“Come here, Ezekiel”

Ezekiel swallowed. Jake didn’t sound like usual. His voice was deeper and almost husky.

“What?”

Jake’s grin just got a bit wider. “You understood”, he answered.

“And now be a good lil’ doll and come here”

Before Ezekiel realized what he moved, Ezekiel could already look Jake into the eyes just before he could feel Jake’s warm lips on his own. A small tug on his hair and a bit pain led Ezekiel to open his eyes again, shallow breaths coming out of his mouth. Jake still grinned.

“Time to play, lil’ doll, don’t ya think?”

Ezekiel nodded, shame forgotten as Jake put his hand under the lend skirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to [ Layla_93s ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_93/pseuds/Layla_93) for the inspiration with her wonderful and cute „And the short skirt“ which you can find [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353831%22). I just had to write something smutty for this setting. I mean – Ezekiel? In a skirt? With a cowboy on his side?


End file.
